Shield
Generally the shield comes in shapes. Those shapes determine its size. Crafting it to a smaller or larger size is up to the occupant, but without training in the original size of the shield is considered savage. Small shields come from archers, pirates and gladiators. They're nimble and help the wearer be/become evasive. Agility is measured through the girth of the wielders stamina, honed to the right levels you may learn to dive forward or teach yourself spinning attacks. Those spinning attacks are because of knife opponents and deflecting incoming projectiles/falling debris with ease. The buckler is a type of small-round shield with a metallic dome on the offensive side of the shield (the defensive side is where your hand or arm is holding/or strapped to the shield). Used correctly it can appropriately deflect an assailant with a single blade against you. Giving you the chance to find your adherence, your momentum and your routine. With the proper training, on and off the battlefield, you can instruct yourself to deflect projectiles or livid gestures, spin to enclose yourself amidst your opponent, and attack them with your weapon. ''Medium shields ''come from guardians, mercenaries, barbarians and slayers. They're of average size, with shapes ranging from triangular to octagonal. They're implemented for unit coercion, strength conditioning, quantum mechanics, and of course protection from projectiles and flames. In the hands of a novice the medium shield grants you vision of defense. If taught the correct instruction for a spinning attack (mentioned above) you can ram your shield into the opponent. Giving yourself ample opportunity to gauge your opponents dexterity for their next attack, swivel (more aware of your location) to defend from another oncoming attacker instead of trying to parry it with a blade or dodging it- but when a person decides to push back with a shield it's usually in fair circumstances. None the less it's good to be avarices with a shield. The quantum proportions of the shield help you blend in amongst groups, have the versatility effect of coming across multiple kinds of weapons, keeps you situated on horseback, gives you an ordeal of confidence that you'd like to portray onto others, and keeps dragons from finding openings within your unit. Which allows you to see softspot on the dragon. Otherwise you're either already running to get the softspot or you're a victim. If you haven't taught yourself smaller shields before your first battle: people prefer to start with anything but a longsword for this moment. Survive the battle in this precise fate and it'll be destiny should you decide to lead others. Larger shields keep dragonsbreath at bay (unless on a horse{but could}) and are mainly for kingly combat. A duel between one opposser to another may occur and if you can be the volunteer to duel against the other then a large shield is a good decision. It can be as long as 6 feet and have a diameter of at least 4 feet. can be large widths, since all our walls are wonderful. The rules unless otherwise behested are yours to make in the duel. For all other circumstances a large shield may have the Master of the Guard/Rally Master in a keep to a Lord create further weapons such as halberds, war scythes, spears, and even crossbows. If you are not a part of a kingdom {which would be for instance under a Baron, Count, Duke, Overlord, or any sort of Lord be it a noble lord or warlord} the practical use and garnishing's of a large shield are for weather purposes - which is to keep your self in steady coercion from inclement weather when traversing a path; such as staking it into the ground from getting lost at night during a storm, practicality in the middle of creating a boat to travel down or up a waterway you were suddenly attacked by a giant monster/or animal and then decided to create yourself a shield because it worked against it, garnishing would be having a large shield on a wall of some sort as a foundation to your wares. (You wouldn't need to be an outright fighting kingdom to have a large shield as a focal-point to your foundation, you can be an artisans guild for example.)